Still Waters Run Deep
by TheCauldron
Summary: Part 2 of Man vs Mandible. It's hard to keep his 'activities' a secret when there's witnesses...


**Still Waters Run Deep**

 **Authors Note: For everyone who wanted a sequel where Viktor finds out…**

Yuuri was returning to the rink after a quick bathroom break when he heard it. A muffled shout of outrage followed by something muttered in an aggressively suggestive tone that had the back of Yuuri's neck prickling.

Cautiously, he slipped down the hallway leading off the main corridor, and glanced down several smaller branches and into random cupboards before he found the right one; and what he found made his blood boil.

Mila Babicheva was a fellow rink mate, and the bold redhead was one of the first to welcome Yuuri to their little skating family. Without her staunch support and unfaltering defence in the face of the prejudice and scorn he'd been greeted with by the less open minded members of the Russian team (being Japanese and taking Russia's pride and joy away for a year had been bad enough, but being openly gay on top of it was apparently a giant leap too far), Yuuri would in all likelihood have crumbled and fled back to Japan within the first month. And now she was pinned against the wall of a dimly lit supply cupboard by her arsehole ex-boyfriend - the ice hockey player, Yuuri thought he was. The man had one hand pinning Mila's to the wall above her head, his hips grinding hard against hers and preventing her from kicking him somewhere delicate. Free hand wandering boldly over her chest and stomach, he was kissing her hard enough that Yuuri could see a trickle of blood down her chin from where his teeth had split her lip.

Yuuri saw the blood. Yuuri saw the look of misery and horror on Mila's face. Yuuri saw red.

With a quiet snarl, the Japanese man surged forward and ripped the hulking brute off the slender nineteen year old, tossing him bodily into the opposite wall of the cramped room.

"Mila, can you wait outside for a moment please?" He asked quietly, not taking his eyes off his bristling opponent.

Shaken, Mila sniffled and nodded, stepping out into the hall.

Yuuri pulled the door shut, his eyes narrowed.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that," he said softly.

* * *

Outside in the hallway, Mila huddled against the wall, self-consciously readjusting her top and eyeing the door to the supply cupboard nervously. She could hear the odd thump and rattle, but the male grunts of pain and exertion were too muted to let her get a clear idea of who was winning.

She was using the hem of her shirt to dab the small trail of blood from her chin when Yuri and Georgi saw her and approached.

"Mila?" Georgi asked in concern, lightly touching her arm. "What happened? Are you alright?"

A loud thud came from the supply cupboard, rattling the door against the straining lock. They glanced at it, then back to each other.

"Um," Mila winced, uncertain about how much she should say. While she had every intention of reporting the incident, she wasn't sure how much Yuuri wanted his involvement noted.

The decision was taken out of her hands when the cupboard door flew open, the flimsy lock giving way under the weight of the two brawling athletes, sending them crashing to the ground at the feet of three rather startled skaters.

Yuuri didn't let up for a second, using the moment of shock to pin the much larger man underneath him and apply a devastating elbow strike to the side of his jaw. The resulting crunch and howl of pain had him baring his teeth in savage pleasure.

"Now, I think I've made my displeasure with your actions clear enough for the moment; but I want to be sure you understand. You come near Mila again and I'll rip your fucking dick off and shove it down your throat. And if you've done this to any other girls, you'd better _pray_ I don't find out about it. Now, run along and clean yourself up. The skating club has an image to maintain after all, and I'm sure you'd hate for people to see you as the embarrassment you are."

Mila and Georgi gaped as the thoroughly cowed ice hockey player slunk away with his metaphorical tail between his legs, head ducked to try to conceal the bruises and still trickling blood on his face.

Yuri rested his weight on one hip and examined his nails.

"Tsk tsk, Piggy," he drawled. "Doing this kind of shit on the streets is one thing, but doing it here? You're just begging for people to find out about your little hobby. Since Viktor isn't being any more unbearable than usual, I assume he still doesn't know?"

Mila and Georgi turned to gape at the blonde.

Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and shrugged sheepishly.

"It, ah, hasn't come up?"

Yuri rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Batman, go get cleaned up before anyone sees you; we'll look after Mila."

Nodding gratefully, Yuuri gave Mila one last searching look, and seeing her nod in agreement, disappeared around the corner and into the bathrooms.

"What the fuck was that?! And why are you acting like he's done this sort of thing before?!"

Yuri couldn't help himself, and grinned at Mila's hissed questions and Georgi's frantic nodding.

"You seem surprised," he mused.

"But, he's so," Georgi floundered, searching for the right word.

"Nice," Mila offered.

"Soft?" Yuri contributed.

" _Gentle_ ," Georgi finally settled on.

Yuri shrugged, then sighed.

"And what do you think happens to kids like him?" He murmured. "He had some trouble when he was young, so his sister taught him to protect himself, and now, whenever someone gets it into their head that dragging him into an alley for a little 'fun' is a good idea, they find themselves dealing with a whole lot more than they bargained for." Running his hands through his hair, he eyed his companions. "Probably best we keep this on the down low. The last thing Katsudon needs is this sort of thing attached to his reputation. Plus, Viktor doesn't know."

"Viktor doesn't know what?" The cheerful voice of the man in question broke into their little bubble.

"That we're planning to kidnap Katsudon and take him out for a night without you. We figure we'll introduce him to some _real_ Russians so he knows he can do so much better than your wrinkled old arse," Yuri responded without batting an eyelash.

Viktor beamed.

"Aw, Yurio, I know that deep down you liked him! And you're right, he's really much too good for me, but he loves me anyway! I'm _well_ aware of how lucky I am!" He clasped his hands to his chest and smiled dreamily. "Did I tell you about the cute little way he wrinkles his nose in his sleep? And how just last week Makkachin gave Yuuri his favourite toy? Even my baby loves my Baby! Wait, where are you going? I have pictures!" He called after their rapidly retreating backs.


End file.
